Rebirth Chapter 1: Arrival
by Ratana Spectral
Summary: When a science project malfunctions, three girls are transported to the Pegasus galaxy and have many encounters with the Wraith.
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth**

_Chapter One- Arrival_

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate. If I did it never would have been canceled and there would be more appearances of awesome Wraith (like Todd). I do however claim dibs on Ophelia, Evan, and Rosary.

This is just a story that popped in my head. I had been day dreaming of Stargate and Wraith for a long time and finally decided to write it out. This is the first fanfic that I've ever put on paper. I'm open to any ideas that you guys might have and I want lots of critique! Mostly on whether the Stargate characters seem like themselves. I also want to know if the plot is any good. Personally, I think that the story only gets good at the end of chapter two. And I especially think chapter three will be good.

Summary: When a science project malfunctions, three girls are transported to the Pegasus galaxy and have many encounters with the Wraith.

Evan Heartly sighed in irritation at the science project that her teacher had assigned her. She was supposed to be building some sort of machine but pretty much all she was doing was attaching wires and plugs to bits of metal and putting plastic coverings over them. Getting up from her assignment for just a moment, she plugged it in to see if it did anything interesting. It began pulsating slowly. It was slightly spherical in shape and now a ring of metal around it was moving.

"Well, it looks interesting." Her friend Rosary Morgan noted.

"That's not going to be enough for Ms. Farris!" Evan groaned throwing herself onto her bed. "It needs to be useful!" Pulling off her coat, she shoved her notes in the pocket, and put her coat in her back pack.

"Maybe you should just take a break from it for a while then." Rosary said, taking a bite of popcorn and turning her attention to the TV. "Get back to it later. For now, watch this with me."

"_Look Alike_?" Evan scoffed, fidgeting with her bleached silver hair as she shook her head. "You know I don't like that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, but it's better than…" She was interrupted by Evan's sister, Ophelia, opening the door.

"Hey," Ophelia said, trying to sound casual. But Evan didn't trust her. The only time her sister came to talk to her when her friend was over was when she tried to humiliate her. "So, what are you up to?" She tried walking over to the bed but stumbled over the machine Evan had been building.

"Hey! _Careful!_" Evan growled. "That's my science project." Evan picked up her bag and slung it over one shoulder. She would bring it downstairs soon.

"This piece of junk?" Ophelia picked it up and rotated it in her hands. "What does it do?"

"So far it just spins around."

"That's lame. What's it _supposed_ to do?"

"I don't know!"

Ophelia just said, "Hmm," and dropped it on the ground and began to fidget with her black and violet hair.

"I said be careful!" howled Evan and she rose up to her feet to stand in front of her fraternal twin. "I've been trying to…" She froze as the device began to hiss and spark.

Everyone backed away from the device and it suddenly shot out a shower of white sparks and the electricity in the room went out. Both the TV and the over head light had gone out, plunging them into darkness.

"Oh great!" Ophelia muttered.

Evan went to the window. Even the street lights were starting to go out.

Just then Rosary screamed. Evan turned around and saw that the device was spewing more sparks and the ring around it was spinning furiously. There was a low whining as the metal bits grinded past each other. Then several voices came in. One at a time: "Well even so, don't you think there's just a chance? The Stargate might need to…" argued a man's voice. Then a weird hissing voice snarled, "Where do you think we can possibly…" Then there was the sound of a dog barking and someone screaming. After that came a strange metallic clang.

The ring on the device suddenly ground to an abrupt halt. Then a blue glow accompanied with smoke suddenly shot out from the center of the orb and then there was darkness.

"Off-world activation." Chuck announced. The gate exploded with the usual bubbling illusion as the wormhole was created. It then stilled back into the rippling water-like surface that meant a stable wormhole had been created.

"It should be Major Lorne's team back from their mission." Dr. Elizabeth Weir stated, walking closer to the glass between her and the gate room. "They're a little ahead of schedule."

"I'm not receiving an IDC." Chuck reported, confused.

"Raise the shie-." Elizabeth started to say. But just then, a young girl flew through the gate and landed on the floor.

Rosary opened her eyes, her vision bleary. She had just fallen. But where? She looked around and saw people in military uniforms pointing heavy guns at her. Running through all the possible places she could be, she began to panic. Where had she been? Evan's house. Right. But how did she get here? All she remembered was Evan's science experiment acting up….

A woman and a man were walking towards her. "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir." The woman said in a curt voice. "Now can you tell me just who you are?"

"I'm… my name is… Rosary Morgan." Rosary stammered feeling dread creep up her stomach as she felt many suspicious gazes on her. "Where… where am I? I was just at my friend's house. We were watching TV…. Her science project acted up. There was light and smoke and voices!"

"Slow down." The woman, Weir, said more gently. She knelt down beside Rosary and helped her into a sitting position. "Just what planet do you come from?"

Rosary gave her a look like she was a total idiot. "_Earth_, where else?"

Weir looked over her shoulder at the man standing behind her. He returned her scrutiny for a moment before looking back at Rosary.

"Are you sure?" The man said slowly.

"Well _duh_ I'm sure. Do you expect me to be from Mars?" She looked around and saw the gate for the first time. "What is this place? How the hell did I get here?"

"I'd like to ask you that." Weir stood up and pressed something on her ear. It almost looked like one of those communication things that pilots used. "Medical team to the gate room."

Three hours and several tests later Rosary found herself in an infirmary with Dr. Weir, a Dr. Beckett, a Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, and a Dr. Rodney McKay.

"I know you don't think it's possible for her to get here," Dr. Beckett was saying. "But there's nothing abnormal about this girl. No sign that her mind's been tampered with or anything. Don't you think it's possible that she could have wound up here on accident? She seems like a normal little girl."

"But there's no way she could have gotten _near_ the Stargate without clearance!" Dr. McKay was almost shouting.

"Rodney, I know that," Dr. Weir sighed. "But you know that there could have been some sort of accident. We have no idea what could have happened."

"Well then let's _ask_ her what happened." Colonel Sheppard said with a smile. He strolled over to the hospital bed Rosary had been given. "Hey, just how did you get here?"

The other's came over in interest and Rosary squirmed slightly under all the eyes. "Well, I was just at my friend's house. We were watching _Look Alike._ Or rather, I was. Evan, that's my friend, she was working on a science project. She had to make some sort of useful machine. Then her sister came in and dropped it and the power went out and it started spitting out sparks. Then it started spinning and there were voices! Then it stopped and there was a blue light and smoke and I wound up here!" Her voice sounded calm at first but then it began rising in exasperation as she recalled the startling events.

"So you don't really know how you wound up here. Only that some _toy_ went out of wack." An irate sounding Dr. McKay said.

Rosary shook her head indignantly.

"Great, so what do we do now?" McKay shouted, earning a glare from Rosary.

"Well," Weir said, taking in a shaky breath. "We can't send her back to Earth with what she knows. We'll just have to let the SGC know and keep her here for a while."

Rosary stared helplessly at them all. She wanted to tell them that they were _insane_! Perfectly, absolutely, insane… They seemed to think they were on another planet.

"Fine." Rodney said curtly before leaving in a huff.

"Forget Rodney." Sheppard said with a smile. "He's just a crabby old scientist who hates not knowing things."

Evan coughed as she fell on the ground. Somehow she still had her backpack in her hand. There was a bright blue light behind her, and she turned around to see it but it shut off. She caught a glimpse of a large metal ring and then all went dark.

She looked for Rosary and Ophelia, but all she could see was darkness.

"_Ophelia?_" She shrieked into the night. "_Rosary? _Where are you? Ophelia!"

They were gone. And so was her room. Panic crept up her body and she began to shake.

_Okay, _she told herself in a shaky voice. _It doesn't mean anything. It's just dark and cold. You'll find them soon._ The realization that it really was cold hit her as she thought this. It wasn't winter cold, but she still felt uncomfortable by it. She opened her back pack to see if she had her coat in it. Sure enough, there it was, right on top. She slipped on the silvery-black trench coat and began to dig for her portable flashlight. Once she found it she turned it on to try and find out where she was. The tiny glow didn't do anything to help her see. The darkness was all around her and all there was was open space. There wasn't even a street light or moon to help her see by. Not even a star.

"Hello?" She tentatively called out. "Is anyone there?"Panic gripped her as she waited for a response. There was a rustling of leaves and then she felt a wind brush over her. So she was out side. That was a start.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity she began to crawl. She didn't know where she was going or what she had to do but all she knew was that she couldn't stay here. Her hands ran along grass and sharp rocks that stabbed into her palms. She suddenly felt herself falling. No, rolling downward. She'd stumbled over a hill!

Once as she stopped rolling she growled to herself, "I _really_ have to watch where I'm going." Brushing the dirt from the scrapes on her palms, she began to crawl again. After ages of this she reached what seemed like trees. She turned on her flashlight again and sure enough there were trees. Her mind began to entertain the idea of staying out here, away from whatever little monsters might be lurking in there. But then she firmly told herself that she was just scaring herself with such nonsense. There were, of course, no _monsters_ anywhere. They simply didn't exist! She took a few tentative steps forward and began walking. Her finger never moved from the button of the flashlight and she kept shining it in every direction as she went deeper into the forest. It wasn't long before she began to imagine shapes coming out at her from the trees. Her walk turned into a full speed run and she felt like a spooked horse running recklessly from nothing.

After a while, her head began to ache as did her legs and her lungs. Her body told her she had to stop but she didn't want to, for fear that she might actually come across something. She kept running. Her breath became a wheeze as she tried to go faster. Suddenly she slammed into something full force. She crumpled to the ground and moaned before shining her flashlight up at what looked to be a man with long messy silver hair and green skin. He had cat like golden eyes and no eyebrows. He also had two pore-like holes under each of his eyes. Eyeing him cautiously, she stood up.

"Hello," She squeaked.

The man just smiled revealing sharp teeth and unhealthy looking gums. His insane appearance terrified Evan. Her eyes also noted that his veins were visible through his green skin and that his eyes were gold. Gold like a cat's with slits for pupils. He also had some sort of holes on his cheeks.

"Do you… do you know where this is? Can you help me find my way back to my house? I was just there a bit ago… But…" She didn't know what else to say.

The man laughed. There was something odd and slightly robotic about his voice too. Evan regretted even talking to him. She should have just run when she'd had the chance… "Me? Help you? A human? You must be joking."

"What?" Evan said confused. This guy was definitely loony. "Um, I'm sorry I bugged you but… Well, I have no clue where I am." Her feet began to move of their own will and brought her a few feet away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said with a sneer.

"Um," Evan began to feel dread grip her stomach as she pictured him pulling a gun out at her. Him raping her. Killing her. She backed up. "I'm just going to go home. Look, I don't know what you are, or what you're problem is, but you need to get serious help."

_It might be possible for me to out run this psycho and find someone to help me_, she thought. Was she any where near her house? Was there a forest near her house? She couldn't remember.

"No, you can't go home." The green psycho said. "Where ever you live it must not be on this planet since it's uninhabited, save the Wraith. I'm just going to feed on you and then go." He held out his right hand and took a step towards her. His hand had, what appeared to be a large cut in it. It almost looked like a hole going through his hand.

"You're going to eat me?" She squeaked stumbling backwards and falling on her butt.

"Yes, in a way of speaking. I'm going to take your life force."

"Why?" Evan began to reach in her bag for the pocket knife she always carried. "Can't you just find a nice turkey and chow down on something more normal. Something that doesn't _talk_?" Now she was just buying time.

The man laughed. "I'm a Wraith. I feed off humans. It's simple."

"Doesn't 'wraith' mean 'ghost'?" Even felt the handle of her knife through a hole in her bag. "You don't look like a ghost to me."

"Do you not know what Wraith are?" The creature asked in a bored tone.

"No, I don't." Even had the knife ready.

"Well, all you need to know is, 'I am your death'."

"That sounds a little dramatic." Evan said, feeling more confidant with the knife in her hand. "So, besides eating people what else do you do?"

"We destroy the people of Atlantis." The Wraith began to look bored.

Terrified that he would kill her soon if she didn't keep him talking, Evan said, "Atlantis. I studied about it, but…"

"You did? Then what's it's weakness? Are you from Atlantis?" The Wraith took a few more steps towards Evan. She leaped to her feet and plunged the knife into the Wraith's stomach.

"Don't come any where _near_ me!" She snarled and took off running. Her hope was that the psycho was on the ground now, squirming in pain. But when she looked back, he was right behind her, some sort of gun-like thing in his hand. A scream ripped from her as the first shot fired.

She managed to duck in time and hid behind a tree. "Leave me alone! I just want to go home! I promise I won't tell the cops about you!" This weakness and fear wasn't normal for her and it only succeeded in confusing her. A blue ball of some sort of energy shot past her, and she whimpered.

Then she got annoyed, since when was _she_ concerned for her own life? Here she was screaming and crying like a complete idiot, when she was normally reckless and bold. She found a large branch to accompany her knife and jumped out of her hiding space. The Wraith was only feet from her which startled her into charging and swinging at it with the branch. It merely ducked and knocked her into a tree.

Her back screamed in pain as she hit the tree with a sickening _thud_. Then the Wraith shot her with the weird gun and she fell unconscious.

"So you think the other two girls that were with Rosary could be somewhere else in Pegasus?" Weir asked McKay, crossing her arms.

"Well, yeah," McKay said with a slight bit of sarcasm. "From what she described, she heard a Wraith's voice for one moment. Then she said she recognized Sheppard's voice. Then there was just screaming and a dog barking. It all makes sense. There's no dog or Wraith on this planet. That device must have drawn out so much power that the wormhole it somehow opened must have kept switching destinations. It obviously was no Stargate. Who knows how it works. All the girls were in the same room as that device. I don't see why only one of them would get sucked in."

"But Rodney," Weir said softly. "We don't know for sure if there are any Earth girls out there. For all we know, Rosary might have just been the one closest and that's why she got sucked in."

"Well, what if there really are two other girls missing?" Sheppard chimed in. "You're just going to hope that they are somehow safe at home? What if one of them is getting fed on by a Wraith right now?"

"Fine John I see your point." Weir almost grumbled. "I'll ask the SGC to look out for any missing person reports on the girls when the next scheduled dialing is. We don't want to waste power on the ZMP. But what do we do in the mean time? Rosary has no place staying here. The base could be attacked at any moment. She's just a civilian. And she can't go home with the knowledge she has of this base."

"We have kept civilians here before." Sheppard pointed out.

"But they were from other planets, not from Earth." Weir replied.

"Well, like you said, she can't go home while knowing about this base." John said.

"I know," Elizabeth said with a sigh. "It just feels so wrong to keep an innocent girl trapped here."

Rosary was about to turn the corner to ask Elizabeth where the lunchroom was when she heard them talking. _She couldn't leave._ Those words echoed in her head for a bit until she shook them clear. Of course she'd leave eventually! They couldn't keep her locked up forever! After all, they seemed to follow the same laws as the USA so she doubted that keeping her here forever was even _legal. _Turning, she walked off in search of the cafeteria.

"Hey! You!" Rosary shouted at a slim man with curly, crazy hair.

He stopped and gave her a startled look.

"Do you know where the cafeteria is?" She asked. "I've been looking for it all day. This place is huge."

"You are new here?" The man said with surprise.

"Yeah," Rosary said, feeling slightly awkward. "I'm Rosary Morgan."

"Radek Zelenka. I'm from the science department." He held out his hand for her to shake and she did. "What department are you being assigned to?" He asked curiously.

"None," Rosary shook her head.

"Really? But why? Are you from a different world? Well, of course you are… I mean… but which one?"

"Earth."

"Then if you're here, you must have a reason for being here in the first place."

"Well, I don't have a reason. I'm just stuck here. I'm probably not old enough to be here even. Since I'm not old enough to have ever gained enough trust from the US government to get security clearance." Rosary began to ramble, trying to get all her problems off her chest all at once.

"Wait, how old are you?" Zelenka asked in surprise.

Rosary figured he was surprised a lot. "I'm seventeen."

"Then what are you doing here? This is no place for a child!"

"That's what I keep hearing, but I can't go back home, even if I wanted to." She said remorsefully. Then she tried to change the subject. "Now where's the cafeteria?"

"Um, I'll show you. It's not far." Zelenka began walking awkwardly down the hall.

Rosary decided he was a little weird but likeable.

Once they reached the cafeteria, Zelenka said, "Well I hope you can find your way now, and good luck." Then he walked off awkwardly.

Rosary walked over to the food line and grabbed a tray. She looked for an empty table and saw none. Then she noticed Dr. McKay sitting by himself. "Well, it's better than sitting on the floor…" She muttered and walked over to the crabby scientist.

"Hello Dr. McKay." She said politely. "May I sit here?"

"Yes, of course." He said in a dismissive tone.

Rosary sat down and began eating, feeling slightly awkward. McKay was punching commands into some weird computer. His food sat untouched next to him.

"Ah! Dammit!" He hissed and began to scrutinize the screen more intently.

"What are you working on?" Rosary asked, mildly curious.

"I'm trying to figure out how to recalibrate a dart so that it can be controlled remotely."

"A… dart?" Rosary asked, a little more than confused.

"It's a small Wraith ship. They're about the size of an F302 or an F14."

"What's a Wraith?" Rosary asked. Everything here seemed confusing.

"You don't know?" Rodney looked up at her in surprise. "Well, of course you don't, you haven't been here long. Um, the Wraith are Vampire-like aliens that live only here in the Pegasus galaxy. They feed off of humans by placing their right hand over their heart and sucking the life out of them. They also control many large and advanced ships. Most of the time they live on those ships."Rodney rambled. They both sat there for a long while, Rosary asking questions and Rodney answering them, pleased that someone wanted to hear what he had to say. They both had already forgotten their food.

Somehow Rodney had gotten into a long explanation about "ZedPM's" and the theories he had about recreating them when Sheppard showed up.

"Hello there." He said pleasantly.

"Hi," Rosary said. Then she remembered him saying to Elizabeth earlier that she couldn't leave and she shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." Sheppard continued casually. "Rodney here doesn't have any friends to talk to about his quantum physics or whatever. So he's usually busy going insane talking to himself."

"I do not talk to myself!" Rodney insisted. "I just have to do something to make me remember what ever I'm thinking."

"Right," Sheppard said as he grinned smugly at McKay. "You should really get some help sometime. You'll go insane some day. Pretty soon the walls will start talking back."

"Oh, haha, genius, I bet you're thinking you're a total riot."

"Yep, that's why I'm the military commander of the most technologically advanced, human occupied planet in the Pegasus galaxy and you're just a simple scientist."

"Hey, you know, as well as I do, that if this city is attacked by some mighty threat, that you'll only hold off the threat temporarily. I'll be the one to completely fix the problem."

"Really, I'll have to make a note of that. Next time I'm fighting for the city, you're not allowed to come with."

"What?"

Rosary found this exchange slightly amusing and had to resist the immature urge to hide under the table just to see if they ever noticed that she disappeared. Then she let her mind drift as she finished her food. Suddenly Evan and Ophelia jumped into her head. An image popped into her mind of Evan being attacked by one of the Wraith that McKay had told her about. She felt a throbbing pain beneath her ribcage and clutched at her heart. After a second the pain subsided and Rodney and Sheppard were staring at her intently. She faked a coughing fit, hoping it would seem like there was nothing wrong.

"Um, I'll see you later. I need to go get a cough drop." She faked a smile as Rodney and Sheppard watched her leave.

Rosary found herself back in her quarters. Little knives of pain kept stabbing at her chest and she checked it in a mirror. There were five tiny drops of blood on her chest and one big round smear of blood at the center of these dots. She panicked and looked down at her chest and back up at the mirror again and was relieved to see they had vanished, along with the throbbing pain under her ribs.

Evan gasped as she jerked upright. It was what she usually did to wake herself up. Her eyes stayed closed though since she was still tired. _I don't remember if I have school today,_ she thought, _If I do, my mom will come in and bother me._ She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Then she heard heavy footsteps.

"Wake up!" Said a strange echoing voice.

"Huh?" Evan mumbled, sitting upright. There was hardly any light around her and there were purple walls. She turned towards one of the walls which had a bunch of holes in it. There was _a man with green skin._ She suddenly remembered last night when she tried to run from him in the forest. Then she realized this was a different man. They both seemed to like trench coats.

Slamming herself against the wall furthest from him, she screamed, "Stay away from me!" She reached behind her to try and fish her knife out of her back pack but realized that her bag was gone.

"Come with me." The Wraith said in a bored tone.

"I don't want to." Evan said coldly, trying to squash her fear.

"If you don't come, we'll kill you." He said with a pleasant smile. Although, there was nothing pleasant about it.

Evan slowly walked over to him and stayed still as the wall opened up. It must have been some sort of gate. The other walls out in the hall were purple too and there were several Wraith walking about.

Evan looked at this one as a wry thought came to her head; t_he first one must be aching after I stabbed him._

"This way," the Wraith almost hissed, and he started walking.

Evan followed him and two masked Wraith followed her closely.

"So," she said conversationally. "You guys are Wraith. Besides eating humans what do you do?"

"Many things," the lead Wraith said cryptically.

"Like…" Evan said, hoping he would continue.

"Do your people have one specific purpose?" He asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"No," she said. "Back on Earth we all did different things. God, when am I going to go back home?" The words "back on Earth" echoed in her head. To her it _felt_ like she wasn't on Earth anymore. But where was she really?

"On Earth?" The Wraith turned and stopped suddenly.

"Yeah, that's my planet." She figured she must still be on Earth, since there were no such things as aliens. As much as she wanted to believe in aliens, she didn't think that it was possible for her to actually be meeting any. Embarrassment swelled in her chest to have even let it slip from her lips. She was glad for the darkness because she was probably blushing.

The Wraith scrutinized her for a while before saying, "Interesting."

They continued to walk down the hall but with more speed. Evan wondered about Rosary and her sister. Ophelia would freak if she ended up here. Had they been brought here too or had they just stayed in her room? She figured she should ask.

"Um, excuse me." She said slightly timidly. "Wraith, uh, do you know where my friend and my sister are? They were with me before I came through the blue light." Embarrassment further colored her cheeks since she had simply called it a "blue light".

"You mean the Stargate." The Wraith said not bothering to slow down.

"Uh, if that's what it's called." Evan said beginning to feel more comfortable since he was actually talking. "So, when we came through the Stargate…. No, when I came through the Stargate, I was alone. Ophelia and Rosary had been there with me for one second and then my science project acted up and then they were gone. Do you know where they could have gone?"

"I have no clue where your friends are," the Wraith said. "But I can assure you that we'll keep looking for them. Now, what was this science project of yours?"

"It was kind of a failure. I had no clue as to what I was doing when I made it. But, I think that that's what got me here."

"Hmm, I'll tell this to my Superior." The Wraith stopped talking as soon as they reached a large room. The Wraith from last night stood at the head of this room

Evan's first reaction was to run at him and kick him. Then she remembered she had stabbed him and she should probably apologize. But he had _shot_ her.

She hadn't even decided how to act when he spoke, "So, you are from Earth? And you created a device that activated the Stargate easily."

"How did you… he didn't even get a chance to speak to you." Evan said realizing that the information the Wraith from last night had just stated was information only the new Wraith had heard.

"We are connected by a telepathic network." He said simply. "You probably don't understand do you?"

"I don't know, but either way, you have to be lying." She said suspiciously.

The Wraith laughed and said, "Are all humans from Earth defiant? Every human on the Atlantis expedition are from Earth and they all act similar to the way you're acting now."

"It's called not being a coward." Evan said, still not sure how to treat him. "So, what are you?"

"We are what you'd refer to as 'aliens'. We feed on human's life forces to survive and we keep the humans in this galaxy in check."

"Wait, I know that I always thought there had to be aliens somewhere, but there's no way that I'm meeting any. That just doesn't happen! It only happens in Star Trek or whatever."

"I assure you that you really are meeting me." The Wraith said. Then he sat down in a large chair and gestured to a space on the floor. "Come, sit."

Evan walked forward slightly cautious but stayed standing. If these people were aliens, or if they were just psychos she'd still have to be careful. "I'm sorry for stabbing you yesterday." She said sheepishly.

"It healed."

"That quick?" Surprise colored her voice.

"Yes, Wraith are able to regenerate themselves much more quickly than humans."

"Wow, ok so. Yeah." Evan said at a loss for words. She just decided to change the subject. "So you know about my friends then?"

"Yes,"

"Then can you help me find them?" She didn't know if she should trust these people but she had to give it a shot.

"We might be able to. But for now, let's focus on that device."

At first I wasn't sure if I should stay secretive about Ophelia. I'm still a little cautious about mentioning too much about her. I'm going to tell her part of the story a little later on.

Please review!

_TBC in Chapter Two: Reveal_


	2. Chapter 2: Reveal

**Rebirth**

_Chapter Two: Reveal_

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. As unfortunate as this is (cries) I still claim Ophelia, Evan, and Rosary.

I think this chapter might start out a little slow, but it get's interesting near the end. And I'll have the next chapter up soon since I'm almost done writing it.

**Running Deer**: Thank you, I think I meant to add spaces in between scenes, I guess I just never got to it. And I'm glad you found it interesting! And I think Ophelia's story is more interestiong than Rosary's or Evan's. So I'm excited to write it. That's going to be the third chapter.

Again, I welcome any critiquing and I'm open to new ideas! I hope you enjoy!

"Unscheduled off-world activation." Chuck announced, checking the screen in front of him.

"Raise the shield." Dr. Elizabeth Weir ordered. A weird play of light appeared over the gate.

"We're receiving a transmition. It's a video." Chuck looked at Weir uncertainly.

"Bring it up." She ordered.

Rosary Morgan leaned forward and tried her best to see in-between everyone else who was crowding the screen.

A green skinned man dressed in black appeared on screen.

"What is that?" Rosary asked Dr. Rodney McKay, who was close by.

"That's a Wraith. Sheppard gave him this one the name Todd. We've run into him once before. And did Elizabeth say you can see this stuff?"

"It's okay," Rosary said to reassure him even though Elizabeth shot her a look. She technically wasn't supposed to be here.

"Oh," was all Rodney said before turning back to the screen.

"Hello Dr. Weir." The Wraith, Todd, said almost politely. "I have something you might want." He made a gesture and two Wraith dragged an annoyed looking girl towards the screen. Wait, no, that wasn't just a girl, it was Evan Heartly. "She says she's from Ear-"

"That's Evan!" Rosary interrupted.

Weir shot her an alarmed look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I can recognize my own friend!" Rosary pressed closer to the screen, pushing Zelenka out of the way. "Evan are you okay? Why are you with the Wraith? Have y-"

"I'm fine." Evan interrupted with a smirk. "You worry too much. These wackos just don't understand that I don't like being on TV." One of the Wraith hit the back of Evan's head and she glared at him. "Are you serious? Did you just hit me?"

"Take her away." Todd commanded.

"Hey, now you wait just a godda-." Evan protested as the two Wraith dragged her through two purple doors.

"Sorry about that." Todd continued.

Weir turned to Rosary and said, "You should probably go."

Rosary began to protest, but Sheppard led her to the door and closed it behind her.

*

Rosary sulked in her quarters for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, there was a beeping at her door and Weir entered.

"So, what's the deal? Can we get Evan back?" Rosary demanded.

"I don't know." Weir said, sitting down on Rosary's bed and folding her hands in her lap. "According to the Wraith, Todd, Evan doesn't know if she wants to be here or there. She's not sure who is more trustworthy. Although I don't know why she'd ever even have any doubts of leaving that place. They must have been really nice to her to make her so fearless around them."

"No, she's just always dumb." Rosary growled.

"They're threatening to get her to rebuild her science project, and then modifying it so they can get to Earth."

"Why would they want to get to Earth?" Rosary asked, sitting down next to Weir.

"Well, the Wraith feed on humans, and right now there are so many Wraith that they're fighting over food. With as many people as there are on Earth, it's considered a rich feeding ground. This Wraith, Todd, wants us to give him this thing we have called a jumper so that he can study it. A jumper is a type of small space ship. He says that if we don't, he'll get Evan to rebuild that device." Weir smiled nervously. "Now, I came here to ask you if you think she can do it. If she can rebuild it."

Rosary shook her head. "I don't think that Evan would betray the people of Earth. But yes, she can rebuild it. She took careful notes while she was building because she didn't know exactly what she was making. She put the notes in the pocket of her trench coat when she got bored with it, which was right before it started acting up. And…."

"She was wearing the coat." Weir interrupted, understanding and worry in her voice.

"Yes. So she has the notes of how to complete the device." Rosary said matter-of-fact-ly.

"This is not good." Weir said. "I need to know how much time we have. How long did it take her to build the device?"

"Um, about a week. That was with her working for at least three hours a day." Rosary said. "Although, I don't think Evan would betray us."

"Even if she didn't want to help the Wraith, she still might." Weir sighed and placed her head in her hands. "The Wraith can read your thoughts sometimes. And they could take her notes."

"Oh," Rosary said and kicked herself mentally for not having a better response.

"I'm going to go contact my superiors." Weir said hesitantly. "I'll tell you more a little later." She got up as she spoke and stopped at the door.

"Wait," Rosary said, standing up. "If Evan's here then what about Ophelia? Where's she?"

"I don't know." Weir said. Rosary's face fell slightly but then Weir spoke, "I know you think it's going to be hard to find her, but people in this galaxy seem to find a way to keep on running into each other. Besides, we have many allies on many different worlds, we'll have plenty of eyes looking out for her."

Rosary nodded, a little encouraged by this.

*

The next day at lunch, Rosary sat with Rodney and Ronon.

Rodney was talking about Todd and what he could do once as he had a jumper.

"He could find a way to detect the jumpers even when they're cloaked." Rodney was saying. "I mean, think about it. If he could do that, then there would be no point in having jumpers."

"What I want to know, is why that girl's working with him willingly." Ronon said looking at Rosary.

"I don't know." Rosary said. "She's probably just in awe. I'm sure it will wear off. She's always been interested in aliens and stuff. She will probably come back to our side soon enough."

"But they're _Wraith_!" Ronon growled. "I'm pretty sure she already knows what they eat to survive. There's no reason she should be betraying her people."

Rosary sighed, "Ronon, I don't know what else you want me to say. I don't hate the Wraith, yet, but I wouldn't go around helping them. I don't fully understand why Evan's helping them. Maybe they're threatening her or something. Either way, I'll admit you're right; they're Wraith so there's no reason for her to be helping them. I think that she'd have a good reason to be helping them, though."

"There's no good reason to help a Wraith." Ronon growled.

Rosary shrugged and started fidgeting with her food.

Ronon sighed and went back to eating.

Rodney took this as a hint to start talking again. "Um anyway, as I was saying." He cleared his throat awkwardly and began talking about all the data the Wraith could gain from this.

*

Evan awoke to the sound of footsteps. She was back in her cell. No one had thought about giving her a chance to talk to Rosary. She had been thoroughly disappointed when Atlantis had ended the transmition so quickly, saying they'd think about it. She was at least pleased that Evan had not been annihilated by the device, like the Wraith predicted.

Now Evan turned and brought herself into an upright position to meet whoever was coming towards her cell. A commander Wraith stood at the bars of her cell with two drones. She noticed it was the same one who had brought her to "Todd" (or so the Lanteans referred to him as.) He opened the door, gestured down the hall with his hand, and said, "This way. My Superior wishes to speak with you."

Evan began walking ahead of the group, feeling bored and still tired. She wondered how long she had been sleeping for. _Probably not that long,_ she mused.

She turned around and began walking backwards to talk to the Wraith. "So," she began. "Any news of my sister, Ophelia?"

"Not that I am aware of." The Wraith replied.

Evan sighed and turned back atound. "Alright. So, what did he wake me up so soon for?"

"You've been sleeping ten hours. From research, we determined that a healthy human needs only eight hours of sleep."

"Well, I sleep a lot and I'm still tired. But do you know what this meeting is about?"

The Wraith didn't answer.

Evan sighed and didn't say anything else.

In Todd's "meeting room" there had been placed a small table with two chairs.

"I figured it'd be more comfortable for you to talk while sitting." Todd explained with a smile that seemed almost mocking.

Evan nodded and took a seat. Todd merely stood at the other end of the table.

"Atlantis doesn't seem to be willing to trade with me. So I'm asking you, can you start constructing that device?"

Evan said nothing for a moment then she said, "I don't know. I'd need a few basic supplies. I'm not sure if I can fully remember everything. I didn't have an initial plan when I started to construct it." Looking down she saw her jacked and remembered the notes that were inside its pocket. She didn't say anything about them.

"You didn't plan any of it? You were just putting pieces of metal together and got this?" He waited for her nod and then continued. "It's remarkable really. You could have created an electrical bomb for all you know. And the fact that you created something like this is even more remarkable."

"Well, I'm clearly just a remarkable person!" Evan said leaning back in the chair. "So are you sure you trust my memory to build something like this?"

"You'd better remember or I'll have no choice but to feed on you."

Evan glared.

"You really do seem like the people of Atlantis," commented the Wraith who had led Evan here. "You all are from Earth and seem to be almost fearless when it comes to defending your own people."

"Yeah, well," Evan said shrugging again.

"Start telling me what you remember of building the device." Todd commanded.

"I see you're right to the point." Evan said, not sure if she should tell him everything she remembered about the device, and she remembered most everything. Todd began walking towards her, curling the fingers of his right hand and she instantly cracked for fear of being fed on. "The first thing I did was draw out a very simple circuit board. It was based on a few things I had just lying around."

"You'll have to draw a diagram for me. What supplies will you need?"

"Uhm," Evan mumbled. "I'll need a few feet of rubber encased wire, moldable plastic, electrical tape, pliers, screws, a drill, a screw driver, and something I can use to cut metal. Oh, and a sheet of a semi-flexible combination of aluminum, copper, and steel that's 10 feet by 1 foot."

"I'll try our best to get those materials."

Evan nodded and continued explaining her science project.

*

The next day, Evan was summoned by Todd again. She didn't even bother trying to talk to the Wraith who was her escort.

The room she was brought to wasn't the same one she'd been brought to yesterday. It was bigger and there seemed to be some sort of equipment all around. There were a few more Wraith present today then there had been yesterday, and these weren't the drone-like masked Wraith either.

"These are a few of my scientists." Todd said in way of greeting. "I figured we should begin work on the device as soon as possible."

"Ok." Evan said, feeling a little uneasy at the presence of so many Wraith.

"We have obtained most of the supplies you will need to make this device." One of the Wraith reported.

"Ah, um, thank you." Evan said not knowing what else to say.

"You may begin to work." Todd said walking towards the exit. "My scientists will assist you if you need any help and they will study the device as you construct it so that they may better understand it and plan how to program it to access the device that you left on Earth."

"You're going to send your troops to my room?" Evan said incredulously.

"If we sent them to the main Stargate, then the military base there would stop us the moment my troops stepped out of the Stargate." Todd explained before leaving.

"Um, ok." Evan mumbled and began to construct her science project once again.

*

Days after, Evan was beginning to become accustomed to the Wraith. They talked to her a little more and she didn't feel like she had to fear them any more just so long as she was cooperative. The device was almost finished and she was adding modifications so that the destinations could be controlled.

They planned on building two. One to keep on the hive, and one to replace the one on Earth.

"No! That would result in a total failure!" Todd was yelling at a Wraith who was accompanying him. He turned his attention to Evan. "How much longer do you need to complete this first device?"

"Um, about a day or two more." Evan said uneasily. "But if you included the second, it would take about four or five days. And it'll take a couple days to test it."

"Fine." Todd said sounding slightly irritated. "But do whatever you can to reduce that time. That includes you working as well." The last statement was directed at his scientists. They nodded and came closer to the table. Todd made a slightly irritated noise and left the room.

One of the scientists began to construct the other device and another stood over his shoulder pointing things out.

The other, probably the head scientist, told Evan what to do and explained the theories behind it.

*

Rodney and Weir looked up as Sheppard came into Weir's office.

"How are you doing?" Sheppard asked casually with a bit of a smile.

"Just fine, thank you." Weir said. "What do you need?"

"What do you think we can do to find that other girl before she ends up in the hands of the Wraith too?" Sheppard said, cutting straight to the point.

"Well, none of our off-world contacts has seen her so I don't know what else to do."

"Are you talking about Ophelia?" Rodney gave him an incredulous look. "I don't think you'd be able to find her unless you went out searching for her, which could take a _very_ long time."

"I knew you wouldn't be of much help, Rodney." Sheppard replied. "That's why I didn't ask you. What about Rosary? Is she going to stay here?"

"I've contacted the SGC and they think that's the best course of action until she's been granted proper security clearance."

"So, what's she going to do in the mean time?" Sheppard asked. "Stay here and do nothing?"

"For the mean time yes." Weir laced her fingers together as she said this.

"Do you think she'd be able to go off-world?"

"If she received training, then she might be able to go on simple missions, but she's probably never held a gun in her life. What if…."

"I know this might sound weird," John interrupted. "But what if we trained her? Could she go look for her friend?"

"Well, she'd have to be trained for quite a few months but I suppose she might be able to go off-world. But I don't know how the SGC would react to an under eighteen US citizen who doesn't even have security clearance going on a mission through the Stargate. Why are you so curious?"

"Because she asked me to ask you." He said matter-of-fact-ly. "Now I'm going to go get lunch. She's in her quarters if you want to talk to her. Other ways, I'll tell her later that she can't help look for her friend."

"I'll talk to her soon." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Awesome," He began to leave. "I'll see you later."

*

When they were finished with both the devices, Evan and the three scientists presented them to Todd.

"They have yet to be tested." Evan explained. "But I'm pretty sure they will work."

"Good." Todd said.

"Have you considered being a Wraith worshipper?" Todd said suddenly.

"A Wraith worshipper?" Evan repeated dumbly.

"Or to just serve the Wraith?"

"I don't know. Usually I wouldn't. But well…. Why? Are you asking me to serve your hive?"

"I'm sure the people of Atlantis would be happy to get you away from me. And I need a spy."

"Ok." Evan said, considering it.

"I could put a tracking device in you and show you how to activate it once as the humans trust you. Then I can show you how to program a simple Atlantis radio into a communicator between you and this hive."

Evan looked at him cautiously. She didn't know if she should help him any further.

"If you agree to this, you are not allowed to betray me. I'll place a small device in you that will kill you if you try to betray me."

"Well. I'm not sure if I want to do this."

"You will." Todd said confidently. "Because if you don't, I'll have to kill you anyway. You are useless to me if all you do is rot in your cell."

*

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Chuck instantly began typing on his computer. "It's the Wraith."

"Are we receiving anything?" Weir asked as she strode into the room.

"Another video."

"On-screen," Elizabeth said simply.

The image of Todd appeared and a few people in the room scowled furiously at him. Elizabeth, however just said, "What have you contacted us for?"

"I have finished building the device. I no longer need Evan Heartly." Todd grinned at Dr. Weir. "I'm sending her through the gate."

The camera shifted to show Evan standing at the active gate with three Wraith pointing their stunners at her.

"Will you lower your shield?"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Weir said suspiciously. "You threaten us and demand our jumpers, yet, here you are returning one of our people just like that? I wouldn't expect you to return her. Wouldn't it make more sense to feed on her? Not that I'm saying it's a good idea to feed on her."

"We need those jumpers for a bigger plan. You may not understand why, but you will later." Todd continued. "We don't need to give you further motivation to not give us those jumpers. The human is unharmed."

"Fine," Weir said with suspicion still in her voice and eyes. "Lower the Shield."

Evan stepped through the gate acting calm as if it were normal for her to be surrounded by tense marines.

"I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir." Weir stated as she walked towards Evan. "I'm the head of the Atlantis expedition."

"I know." Evan said simply. "I'm Evan Heartly. But you knew that."

Dr. Weir felt a little unnerved by this girl and she didn't know why.

*

"Well there doesn't seem to be anything to worry about." Carson Beckett reported flipping pages on a clip board. "No trackers or weapons that my scanners can detect. Just one healthy little girl."

"I'm relieved to hear that Doctor." Dr. Weir turned to Evan. "I'm sorry for all the mistrust, but we just had to make sure the Wraith hadn't bugged you. It would be bad if the Wraith had an unwilling spy in Atlantis."

"Yeah, I understand." Evan agreed with a shrug, not knowing what else to say.

Rosary stood at the door watching Evan with a grin on her face.

"Am I free to go?" Evan asked.

"Yes you may." Beckett answered. "You're as right as rain."

Evan leaped off the bed and hugged Rosary. Then the two of them went to go explore Atlantis.

*

It was night in Atlantis. The ocean water that surrounded Atlantis lapped at the sides of the city.

Evan was alone in her room. She had already activated the tracking device that had been implanted in her spine.

She took her radio apart and began rewiring it according to Todd's instructions.

"…see you have it working." The radio replied once as she plugged the battery back in.

"Yes, it wasn't too difficult." Evan whispered, trying to make sure no one heard her.

"Did you find anything of interest?" Todd asked.

"No, not really. Although, I did get a few schematics of the City." Evan laid back on her bed.

"Good, very good."

"What kind of information do you want to know?"

"Battle tactics, what sort of technology they have, as well as mission schedules. Just simple things."

"Anything else?" Evan asked with a yawn.

"No, report whenever you have anything of use."

"Will do." Evan said before turning the radio off.

I'm especially hoping for critique on this because I wrote half of this at four in the morning.

_TBC in Chapter Three: Ophelia_


End file.
